This invention relates to a security device.
Unauthorized removal of components of personal computers represents a major security problem in certain institutions, such as colleges, where there are not elaborate security measures restricting access to the institution, so that the institution is, in effect, open to the public, and the legitimate users of the institution may need access to personal computers in order to carry out their studies.